Deceptive
by Skygirl22
Summary: Hermione always knew about her family secret, she always thought that she wasn't going to be involved with it but, it turns out that nothing was as it was planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the O.C.**

The day was peaceful. It was the second day of summer holiday, and the sky was clear. Clouds lolled across the sky, meandering in their stroll as if they had all the time in the world. There was a certain crispness that was only present during the early summer, and the flowers were in full bloom. There was a slight wind, for the altitude, and the glare from the sun made the home looked like a summer wonderland.

Hermione closed her eyes in contentedness, laying on the grass of her relatives' garden and reading a book to enjoy her time. It was holiday after all, and through she would have to do her homework, she wanted-

"Hermione! Come inside, me and your uncle want to talk to you!"

Hermione sighed at the yell of her aunt calling her. She closed her book, and started to walking towards the kitchen. Passing the rose garden that her aunt loved so much, taking the pink rose out of the rose bush and putting it in her hair.

Hermione felt a small wry smile quirk across her face. She didn't get along with her relatives as much as she liked to admit, but it could be said that it was thanks to them that she knew how to protect herself. Reyna and Antonio are... one of the most intense people that you will meet.

"_Hermione, sit down!"_ Reyna ordered as soon as Hermione reached the kitchen. The woman in front of her looked nothing like her, her aunt had long straight blond hair and crystal blue eyes while she had long curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She look a bit like her uncle, the man had curly hair like her but instead of having brown hair, his hair was black and had emotionless sliver eyes. The two of them were looking at each other , causing her to wonder why they called her.

"Hermione, do you know what our job is?" Antonio asked, getting straight to the point.

"Depends, the cover story or the real one?" Hermione asked leaning against the chair with her hands clasped behind her head. Reyna took out her belt, she gestured towards her belt that contains some pistols. Hermione's eyes peaked with interest with the guns, she could tell just by looking at it that they were good to use.

"The real one. Hermione, do you know what me and your uncle work as?" Reyna asked. Oh, right, the real job. The reason why they spend so much time when she was younger, going to one part of the world to the next. It was also the reason why she lives with them, since it was the reason of her biological parents' death.

But she didn't mind that, really she didn't. As long as her aunt and uncle keeps their promise about coming home safe as she will defend herself from anyone that hurts her, they were perfectly fine. She could even ignore the pang in her chest when everyday passed without her hearing her birth mother singing to her and her father teaching her, how to defend herself.

"You and Uncle are hit mans right? Mom and Dad were too weren't they and it is also the reason why they are dead?_"_ Hermione asked in sadness. nodded, she sighed in sadness at the suspicion of what she had was right.

"Yes they were, my deceased sister and her husband were two of the best hit mans in the Mafia." Antonio acknowledging his deceased sister and brother-in-law ability. Hermione winced at the mention of them being deceased, she had never gotten over the fact that her parents are dead and will never come back.

"So, why did you call me here Aunt Reyna, Uncle Antonio?" Hermione asked. Reyna sighed, taking out a letter that had a flame on it. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, it should be impossible for the paper not to be burnt when there was a flame on the paper.

"How good is your Japanese Hermione?" Antonio asked, switching from their native tongue to Japanese.

"Mom and Dad trained me to speak almost every language in the world." Hermione answered immediately in Japanese. Her Uncle nodded, his sliver eyes showed no emotion at what he was about to say.

"I forgot about that but for your information you are going to Japan with your aunt for the next couple of years to see through the boss' heir training and to protect him." Antonio informed her. Hermione bowed her head, making sure that they don't see the anger in her eyes for what they just told her. It was too much for them to tell her that they are moving to Japan, she couldn't leave her friends and Hogwarts just to protect some twenty year old man.

"What about my school? What about my friends here?" shouted Hermione standing up from her seat.

"Friends! Tell me how can they be your friends when all they had been doing is using you!" said Reyna coldly, not caring about what she just said to her niece. Hermione looked down at her feet, where a very thin, barely visible scar rested. It was true what her aunt said, all of her friends had been using her but, it was better than not having anyone to talk to.

"What about school? If you haven't forgot, I haven't been in a muggle school since I was ten!" shouted Hermione. Antonio shrugged his shoulders at his niece's behaviour, leaning on his chair, his hands clasped behind his head, showing some of his tattoos to her.

"We already did the necessary files for you. Hermione, you must understand that this is an official order from the boss and we do what he says." Antonio told her calmly. Hermione glared at them, reaching for the apple in the fruit basket, taking a huge bite from it.

"Can I at least write to my friends and tell them that I am not coming back?" Hermione asked. Reyna looked at her, raising her eyebrows elegantly, mocking her to ask her what friends? She gritted her teeth at her aunt's behaviour, reminding herself that was her aunt's normal behaviour.

"You can write to them but here is the rules..." Reyna trailing off. Hermione sigh, there was always rules with her aunt.

"What is with the sigh young lady?" Reyna snapped. Hermione muttered a sorry to her aunt, before giving them, her undivided attention.

"Your grades must be nothing but perfection, if I am to see anything less than a ninety-nine, you can say good-bye writing letters to your friends." Reyna stated to her. Hermione wasn't surprise at what her aunt said, it was the same rules when she was offered to go to Hogwarts.

"Alright." Hermione agreed, causing her aunt to smile at her for the first time since she was sent to live with her. Reyna ruffled her niece's hair, promising her that she will have a good time in Japan. _That's easy for her to say_, Hermione thought walking to her bedroom, she wasn't the one going to start her life in a new country.

**A/N: What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that review and I want to say sorry if there are any grammer mistakes in this chapter.**

"Hermione, did you pack everything!"

Hermione hold back the snort. It was time for her and her aunt to leave England, to go to Namimori Japan and help protect Vongola's precious tenth, she still didn't get the point of her going to Japan. She sat on the couch, not bothering to hide the unhappy look on her face from her relatives.

Antonio took a seat beside her, his sliver eyes showed very little emotion of them leaving him in the house alone. He took out his pistol, pointing to the target on the wall and shoot. Since the moment that they told her about them being in the Mafia, her relatives didn't try to hide it anymore from her. Or rather didn't bother to act like they were normal people to her.

"You do know that will make Aunt Reyna pissed off?" Hermione pointed out, putting her feet on the coffee table and giving him a pointed look. "She is your superior."

Antonio blinked, shrugging his shoulders at her.

Hermione shook her head in her uncle's behaviour, "Why aren't you scared of Aunt Reyna?"

Antonio raised his eyebrows at her, not answering her question. Hermione had always knew, even when she was young that her uncle didn't like to answer questions. The thirty-seven year old man rarely answered any of her question and when he does it would be in riddles.

Nobody had always confused her as Uncle Antonio. Eventually, her aunt came downstairs and looking nothing like the thirty-nine year old woman she was. It sometimes made her wonder, how were the two of them related, even Aunt Reyna's colleagues agreed with her. In fact, all of them stated that even if she was to dye her hair to her aunt's blond hair, she would look nothing like her since they say that she looked like her mother.

"Get your feet off the coffee table Hermione!" Reyna shouted. Hermione grumbled under her breath, but she did as her aunt asked her to do.

"Are you ready to go Hermione?" Reyna ask.

"It isn't like I have a choice." Hermione muttered under her breath, taking her bags and following her aunt to the car. Antonio raised his eyebrows at her, causing her to look down at the floor in embarrassment. It was hard to forget that her uncle can hear whatever she says, yet it might be the reason why he was a good hit man.

"If you do, what your aunt says Hermione, I will let have some practice shots with the gun when you come back! I know that you have been wanting to have some practice shots with it." Antonio whispered to her ear as the two of them were putting the bags into the car. Hermione raised her eyebrow at her uncle, she will not touch the gun, even if it was tempting. The truth of the matter was, she will not be involved with the Mafia in anyway.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, you will have a great time in Japan! Maybe you will find a boyfriend!"Reyna told her angry niece while they waited for their plane to land. Hermione looked at her flabbergast, realising the fact that her aunt looked serious at what she just said.<p>

"Aunt Reyna! I thought that we are going to Japan for the sake of your job!" Hermione snapped, blushing very red at what her aunt had just said. It was a bad idea, it really is a bad idea for her to have a boyfriend, if she was to have a boyfriend it would mean that he would get involved and she didn't want that.

"You never act like your age since your parent's death eight years ago."Reyna snapped not caring that it brought pain to her niece whenever someone mentions her parent's death. Hermione bowed her head, trying her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out.

The announcement for all passengers going to Japan to go to Terminal 10, caused the two of them to stop talking and looked at each other, before taking their bags and walking to terminal 10. Hermione wonder, how can her Aunt hide the guns from the security, whenever they went out of the country to have a holiday.

* * *

><p>The flight towards Japan had to be one of the worst flights that Hermione ever endured. Hermione counted to ten, trying to ignore the kid behind her who was kicking her seat. She took out her ipod, putting the headphones on and hoped that she would not release her temper on the young annoying kid.<p>

Hermione turned the volume high, smiling as she listens to Marriage Of Figaro. It was something about listening to classical music that made her feel relax and less tense, she missed playing the piano and it is something she regret that she gave up.

The sound of piano helped her go to sleep with ease and chase away the nightmare that she was about to have.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy, when is Daddy coming back home?" Hermione asked to her mother. The three year old girl looked at her mother with big brown eyes, causing the woman to ruffle her hair. Her mother was one of the most prettiest women in the world in Hermione's eyes, with her long curly black hair and crystal blue eyes.<em>

"_Daddy will be home soon." Adrianna told Hermione, tickling her in the stomach. Hermione giggled at her mother, taking out a rock that she found with her friends. She climbed onto her mother's lap, tapping her mother on the shoulder and giving her the rock._

"_Look, what me and Hayato found!" Hermione shouted, giving her mother the shiny rock that she and her best-friend found earlier when they were playing. Adrianna smiled at her daughter, taking the rock from her daughter's hand and putting it in on their special shelf._

"_Tell me, sweetheart, what did you and Hayato do today? While me and your Uncle were with his father!" Adrianna asked. Hermione grinned at her, tugging on her mother's shirt, whispering to her ear about what the two of them were doing. Adrianna smiled at her young daughter, ruffling her hair._

"_You can't tell Daddy about what we did today!" Hermione told her mother. Adrianna smiled at her daughter's bossy words, kissing her on the forehead and telling her that she should go to bed and get ready for Gokudera's birthday party, causing the young girl to pout at her._

"_I love you, Sweetheart." Adrianna said to her daughter, after she finished reading the bedtime story to Hermione. Hermione smiled at her mother's words and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, before hugging the teddy bear._

"_I know Mommy and I love you too!" Hermione said giving her a sleepy smile. Adrianna smiled at her daughter, watching her till she fall asleep, before going back to her bedroom._

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes, the feeling of happiness was gone and replaced with sadness. She looked at Reyna who was snoring before looking out of the window and then to countdown on the T.V in front of them on when they will be arriving.<p>

The dream, it reminded her of how life was so easy at that time and what the so called job that her parents had. The Mafia had no honour, Hermione thought bitterly, they will not care about whether the person had a child or not, all they care about is their money.

The moment they reached Namimori Hermione knew, was when the last shred of hope of not getting involved with the Mafia would be gone.

**A/N: I will be putting a poll up on whom you want to see Hermione be paired with in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone, who reviewed the last chapter and added this to their favourite story and story alerts. Also to answer the question about how old Hermione is, she is thirteen in this story.**

"_Italics"_- English

"**Bold"**- Italian

"Normal"- Japanese.

* * *

><p>It was her first day in Namimori and Hermione had no time to take some rest. Reyna had decided that it was a good idea for her to train her in combat. She blocked her aunt's punch. Reyna smirked, it was good enough for an amateur but not good enough for her, she kicked her niece on the legs. The pain in her niece's eyes at what she just did made her raised her eyebrows at her.<p>

"_If this was real combat, you will be dead! Now start again!"_ Reyna shouted. Hermione glared at her aunt, before going back to her fighting position. The pain in her legs was too unbearable but, there was no use for her to complain. Reyna struck first, her hands curled into a fist. Hermione blocked the punch and kicked her aunt but, of course her aunt block it.

Hermione blocked her aunt's punch. She was about to kick her aunt but, to Hermione's surprise, Reyna smirked and kicked her. She blocked the kick, stupid for her not to realise that she left a opening. Hermione knew it wouldn't be long before her aunt would do the next attack. She gave her aunt a crescent kick, feeling slightly guilty for doing this but knew that she needed to know how to defend herself.

Reyna stumbled but, didn't fall down to the ground. Hermione frowned in disappointment, if this continues she will be late for her first day in school. It was then she notice blood coming out of her aunt's mouth. Hermione was about to apologise to her aunt but her aunt was coming to her full speed and attacking her.

Hermione dodged the kick and punched her aunt's left cheek. She was about to do a happy dance when Reyna kicked her. She fell down on the floor, wobbling back onto her feet to the amusement to her aunt.

"_This is way better than just now."_ Reyna complimented. Hermione grinned but, soon the grin was wiped off her face when Reyna continued, _"But you still have a lot of work to do!"_

Reyna looked at the disappearing form of Hermione, worry shining in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but fell silent not knowing how to tell to her niece about the cause of her parent's death. Hermione doesn't deserve to know her fate just yet.

* * *

><p>Hermione swiftly made her way towards her new homeroom with her eyes plastered to the ground in hopes no one would notice her. She didn't need any distractions when she is in Japan. She stopped walking, only a few steps from entering the classroom. Reyna seemed to be training her to be a hitman or at least; Hermione felt that she was.<p>

Maybe a life of crime would make her life seem less dull. Hermione grinned at the thought of a exciting life and pushed opened 1-A's homeroom when she heard the Teacher calling her out to introduce herself to the class.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," she bowed down, her waist-length hair falling to her side. Hermione faced everyone with a smile on her face, a small. "My name is Hermione Granger!"

While her new classmates gushed and awed away at her, one face in the crowd stood out. In that certain sea of faces, a particular face stood out from all the others. Beady black eyes and brown eyes stared at her, amazement, amusement and interest reflected in every orb...But his eyes were the most perceptive. They were green. All the shades of green she thought of pale in comparison to his eye colour. She suddenly have a flashback on the day after Hayato's birthday.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione looked at Hayato, feeling worried for her best friend. He has been acting strange since his birthday yesterday and it was starting to make her feel anxious for him. Her mother seems to know what was wrong with him but, she wouldn't tell her. It wasn't fair Hermione decided, she deserve to know what had happened to cause her friend such sadness.<em>

"_Hayato, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. He didn't say anything to her, tears welling up in his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but, falls silent at the look he threw at her._

_She couldn't think of anything and did the only thing she could do; she cried with him. There was too much pain in her best friend's green eyes, tears started to fall even more harder as the two of them cried._

"_Why are you even crying?" Hayato sobbed. Hermione sniffled, her brown eyes look at his green eyes._

"_Well, if someone cries in front of me then I cry." Hermione told her best-friend. He blinked at her, he finally stopped crying when he heard her words and looked at her cluelessly as if he had never heard such a thing. She grinned at him, touching him in the back and shouting at him that he was it before running from him before he reacted._

* * *

><p>Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, she gave one more small smile to the class. The teacher told her to take her seat besides Tsuna, she looked at him critically. He looks like a nice boy but, there was something about him that she can sense that was powerful. <em>I got to keep an eye on him <em>thought Hermione sending him a smile.

"Ah, yes. Granger-san will be needing a guide to help her get familiarized with the school," the teacher spoke, his gruff voice reaching across the class. "Sawada-san."

The doe-eyed boy was alerted and disoriented, Tsuna replied, "Y-Yes, sensei."

"Good! Granger-san is under your care now, Sawada-san."

Hermione briefly wondered if everything was on cue because at that moment, the school bell dings, the gentle reverberation distributed throughout the school halls. It was break time. Sawada-san turned back, she greeted him with a smile that was trying to convey the message that she wasn't going to hurt him. "Am I going to take my school tour now, Sawada-san?"

Her eyes turned to his friend that seems to be tensed with her presence. He scowled at her, causing Hermione to feel confused at what she did to him to cause him to be irritated with her.

The doe-eyed boy smiled uneasily at her as he got up from his seat. "H-Hai Granger-sa-"

"You can call me Hermione-chan, in England if you call someone by their last name then it either means that you are in trouble or the person doesn't like you." Hermione informed him.

The young boy nodded and asked her if she wanted to start the school tours now. She smiled at him and nodded, she needed to figure out the best places to hide if she was ever going to get into trouble here.

Hermione knew a pair green eyes were watching them as they left the classroom for their short school tour. She knew that the first order of business was to see if it was really Hayato or not and to find out the reason of him being here.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Sawada-san," said Hermione as Tsuna led her to the roof. They was no one in the roof and that was the way she liked it. "Namimori Middle School seems like a nice school."

"It is the total opposite of my old school." Hermione went on, remembering her aunt words when she told her that she was going to Namimori Middle School. "It feels so peaceful here."

"You can come out now!" Hermione called out. Tsuna looked at her in amazement as his friend came out of his hiding place, carrying a couple of dynamites and shielding his friend away from her. "Step back, Juudaime."

Hermione's eyes widen at what Gokudera said, this doe-eyed boy was the person that her aunt and her was suppose to protect. _Well at least I know the tenth is a nice person _thought Hermione, sighing at the dynamites in Gokudera's hands.

"G-Gokudera-kun! There's no need to-"

The sliver-haired boy looked down at her while she looked up at him. They stared at each other. She saw the recognition in his eyes as he realised who she was.

"**You haven't changed one bit Hayato!"** Hermione said to him softly, smiling at him. He scowled at her, his body was still tense and his eyes showed a flicker of shock and confusion. Hermione then turned to Tsuna before smiling at him wryly.

"So you are the boy that my aunt and I must protect? I got to say that I didn't imagine this." Hermione admitted. Gokudera looked at her in anger and seems ready to hurt her but, he must have sense that she didn't mean to insult his boss. Tsuna's eyes widen at her words, he looked at her in fear and was stepping a few steps back from her.

"Sawada-san, I don't know about you but, I don't want to get involve with this shit however I don't have a choice but, from what I can see if you can get Hayato to be very protective over you than I got to say you must be one good boss." Hermione told him giving him a smile.

Tsuna blushed at her words and stuttered, "Hermione-chan, I-I am n...not going to be..become the tenth!"

"I see. Well, then I will be protecting you till you are able to convince the ninth that you are not going to do it." Hermione told him. Tsuna looked at her in shock, surprise that she wasn't ignoring his words or telling him that he will accept it eventually, causing him to wonder who is the girl in front of him.

"**Can we talk after school Hayato? I need to talk to you about something that I should have told you before I left." **Hermione asked, turning her attention to the sliver-haired boy. He was under a state of shock at her words to Tsuna but, he was still able to give her nod.

"H-Hermione-chan, if you didn't want to get involve with the Mafia than what made you change your mind?" Tsuna stuttered. Hermione thought about his question thoughtfully, knowing that she can't tell about her Aunt being here without him telling that tutor of his and the last thing Hermione wanted was a pissed off Reyna.

"Sawada-san, my... let just say there was something that convinced me to get involved." Hermione told him. She nearly sipped out the fact that her aunt was here before Reyna meeting with Tsuna's tutor.

Hermione left the shock boys to go to their next lesson. She noticed that she was being watched by a prefect, Hermione shuddered at the blood-thirsty stare that he gave her. Guess she found out which person not to mess with.

She grinned to herself, walking to her class and thought that living in Namimori wouldn't be too bad.

**A/N: Please review.**


End file.
